Pathway To Doom
by DemonDonkey
Summary: The happenings of Doom through the eyes of a scientist.


Chapter 1

Jason watched as the ship outside landed, only three people got out, one He recognized as Counselor Swann, the other two were just another pair of marines. Jason watched as one of the marines talked to a scientist that was getting ready to leave. And He couldn't blame him, a lot of workers were requesting deportations off this rock, it was starting to get freaky here, voices coming from nowhere, machines breaking for no reason, it's no wonder people are trying to leave. "Day dreaming are we, Mister Cohen?" Jason span around, it was Doctor Betruger. "Admire the martian landscape on your own time, you have work to do!" Betruger spat out. "Yes sir." Jason replied. "What are you even doing up here anyways! You're very far from your station!" The Doctor yelled. He was right, Jason worked all the way in Delta, in biological research. "I wanted to see who was in the ship." Jason answered. "Get back to Delta you fool!" Betruger howled as He walked away.

After a half hour trip back, Jason finally got to bio research. As He was walking over to His station Jason took a second to look at the specimens they captured during the trips through the teleporter. He came to stop at his personal favorite, the creature they dubbed the Imp, its physiology was amazing!

Especially the monsters ability to generate a ball of hot plasma from its hand, and He was graced with the permission to study it! He hurried over to the Operating Room, as He walked in, his partner, Dan, who had an impatient look on His face got up from His chair. "Where have You been!" He yelled. "Getting lectured by Betruger" Said Jason. "For an Hour!" Dan snapped back. "You know how He's been the past couple of days!" Jason said, trying to distract Dan from discovering He hasn't really been with Betruger this whole time. "Well, He has been acting kind of weird since He went through the teleporter. But Let's get back to work." Dan replied as he ended the conversation. They walked over to an operating table that had the arm of the Imp they had captured, Jason grabbed a scalpel and brought it down to the arm. He decided to start the incision at the palm, as he dragged the knife across the hand nothing happened, no matter how hard he tried to cut, the chitinous armor of the Imp protected the arm from damage. As Jason tried one last time the scalpel ended up with a broken blade. Jason frowned. "Now what?" Dan asked "We can't use a saw, it would make a mess of the insides and it's impervious to lasers." Just as He finished that sentence a shockwave ripped through the room tossing things about. "What just happened!" Dan yelled as He helped Jason get up. Suddenly the room filled with pentagrams and odd runes, and a pillar of orange light rose up from one of the pentagrams, then what appeared to be a transparent floating skull burst forth from the light. "What the h-" But before Dan had time to finish that sentence square in the chest. Jason watched as Dans skin started to pale and then start shriveling. "Dan?" Jason said in a worried tone as he watched Dan drop to the floor. Jason edged over to Him "Dan?" As he was about to touch Him, Dan got up.

"Dan? Are you OK?" Jason asked worried. " Ugh, What happened to you?" He asked as He looked at Dan, His skin was a pale gray and he looked as if he'd been dead for a month. "Answer Me!" Dan only grabbed a scalpel in response "What are you doing? Jason asked, but all Dan did was shamble slowly

over to Him moaning. As Jason backed up, Dan swung the scalpel at Jason face making a gash that started at His ear and ended at the other side of His jaw. Jason screamed as he grabbed his face, while Dan stumbled closer Jason Managed to grab a fire extinguisher and knocked Dan to the floor. While Dan was down Jason bashed his head in with the fire extinguisher, Jason watched as Dans body sizzled into oblivion. "What's going on here!" Jason screamed. He stumbled back a few step then turned around and ran out the door. It was carnage, workers running for their lives, security guards doing battle with zombiefied scientists only to be overwhelmed and killed. Jason grabbed a shotgun from a dead security guard and ran.


End file.
